Problemas de Narcisismo
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Narcisismo; admiración excesiva que alguien siente por si mismo. ¿Como ayudar a personas así? He aqui la repuesta con Austria. *PrusiaxAustria*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Alfred, sip, lo compró. Naah, Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** ¿Piedad de mi ser? El primero que hice fue el horóscopo, y fue fácil. Pero este vas ser diferente, asique lo tomo como el primero que escribo como narración. Y… narración, disculpen.

**Pareja**: PrusiaxAustria.

Para ti, mon amour. Tú sabes quien eres ^^

* * *

**Problemas de Narcisismo.**

_Narcisismo; admiración excesiva que alguien siente por si mismo._

―Bueno, eso es normal en Prusia. ―se dijo Austria leyendo el periódico cuya noticia "Narcisismo, una epidemia".

Austria no lo consideraba como epidemia, ya que el prusiano nació siendo 'asombroso', y haciéndole la vida imposible.

_Grandiosidad; s__e cree enormemente importante, considerándose por encima de cualquier persona, incluida su pareja o amistades._

Vaciló por el momento. No negaría que fuese 'grandioso' ante cualquier situación.

'_El grandioso yo, es mejor que todos ustedes. ¡Alábenme!'_

'_Soy tan guapo, que me enamoraría de mismo.'_

Bien. Prusia se cree demasiado grandioso.

_Necesidad de aprobación; __gran necesidad de sentirse aprobados y admirados por los demás, quienes, sin duda, tienen que saber lo maravillosos que son. Les gusta ser el centro de la atención._

'_¿No te das cuenta lo grandioso que soy?'_

'_¡West, dile al señorito que soy grandioso!' _

'_¡Hey, todos escuchen al grandioso yo! ¡El señorito y yo, estamos saliendo!'_

Austria, por cada frase que leía, recordaba al estar con su amante narcisista, y era molesto. Y como no recordar esa fiesta de cumpleaños de los hermanos italianos, donde Prusia dijo a todo el mundo presente, que estaban saliendo. La primera en saltar de alegría fue Hungría para variar, sin dejar de tomarles fotos, que según ella, era para el –yaoi- recuerdo.

_Falta de empatía; __no es capaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro y compartir sus sentimientos. Puede sentirse ofendido si un amigo le dice que no puede ir a su fiesta__._

Suspiró. A veces le cuesta que Gilbert diga un 'Te amo' sincero, aunque fuese en alemán, sin embargo, lo logra con dificultades. Cuando modula esa grandiosa palabra, decía: El 'Te amo' es una palabra grandiosa como yo, asique no se puede gastar tanto; te mostraré mi grandioso amor cada vez que te haga el amor.

Austria mostró su sonrojo a recordar.

Oh, ahora que lo recuerda, hace una semana hubo una fiesta en casa de Rusia, donde la mayoría fueron invitados, menos el prusiano. Armó un gran escándalo, diciendo que era el alma de la fiesta, sin su grandiosa presencia sería una mierda, y si no entraba se iría con Austria, con Alemania e Italia, pero a Rusia no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tomó una medida; le pidió a 'West' que lo convenciera, pero este entró con Italia. Gilbert ardió de furia. Rusia rió, le agradaba verlo enojado. Luego, el prusiano rió suave, la cual el austriaco se lo tomó extrañado ¿Cuál era el chiste de estar afuera muertos de frío? Y Prusia dijo:

'_¡Soy demasiado grandioso para estar en tu puta fiesta, comunista de mierda!'_

'_Obaka-san, cuida esos modales.'_

'_Por mí ningún problema, amigo prusiano.'_

'_¡Vámonos Austria, hagamos nuestra fiesta, que será más grandiosa!'_

Al final, hicieron la fiesta, pero el albino dejó bien claro que todos estaban invitados menos el ruso. Este no dejó ir a los países bálticos, ni que hablar de sus hermanas…

_Muestran desdén hacia sus parejas; __quiere ser el centro de la vida de su pareja, quien debe estar deseosa de satisfacer todas sus necesidades o, de lo contrario, le retirará su amor._

Esto debe ser un completo error. Un error. Porque… maldición, esa investigación estaba en lo correcto.

'_Señorito, dime que soy grandioso.'_

Es… molesto. Muy molesto.

'_Y que soy demasiado grandioso para estar en tu cama.'_

Demasiado molesto.

Siguió leyendo:

_Negación; niegan sus problemas._

'_Soy demasiado grandioso para tener problemas.'_

'_¡Mientras el grandioso yo viva…! ¡Prusia seguirá existiendo!'_

Cada vez que hay una junta de países, no faltaba que Prusia llegara con millones de papeles del porqué su 'grandiosa' nación debería volver a existir.

_Envidia; envidian a los demás y creen que los otros son envidiosos de su persona._

'_No me hagas reír prusiano. ¿De que envidia debería de tener?'_

'_De mi grandiosidad, querido Rusia. Ya que fui grandioso en el pasado.'_

'_Oh, ya veo. Pero en el pasado.'_

No va a recordar que se fueron a golpes luego de esa plática.

_Arrogancia; __s__e siente ofendido__con facilidad, reacciona con rabia cuando l__o__critican, tratando de destruir o infravalorar a esa persona o bien arma tal jaleo que al final los demás tienen que darle la razón._

'_¡Que alguien detenga a Prusia!'_

'_¡Quiero mi nación de vuelta, Rusia!'_

'_¡Todos, cálmense!'_

'_¡Ve~, Alemania tengo miedo!'_

'_¡Suficiente! ¡Yo, el gran Estados Unidos, se pondrá en marcha la idea de que vuelva a existir Prusia!'_

'_¿Lo dices enserio? ¿El grandioso yo, volverá a existir?'_

'_Em… sí. Eso depende de la junta.'_

'_¡Genial!'_

Estados Unidos fue muy inteligente ante eso, calmando la situación. Pero para desgracia de Prusia, Brandeburgo estuvo en contra, y Berlín a favor, y entre otros proyectos dentro de Alemania.

_Dominantes._

No es necesario mencionar a lo que se refiere con ser dominante en la –cama– vida.

_Fantasías; __fantasea con lograr éxito, admiración, belleza, poder en cantidades ilimitadas y con encontrar el amor ideal y perfecto._

Recuerda ese día que se apoderó de sus regiones vitales, y más encima deseaba más y más.

Pero… sobre el amor ideal y perfecto, es lo mejor de Prusia. Siempre le dice que es perfecto para su grandiosa persona. Su lunar bajo el mentón lo hace ver más perfecto aun. Y cuando toca el piano con sus delicadas manos. Para Prusia, es su amor ideal y perfecto.

Volviendo a la realidad, dejó de lado el periódico para meditar unos minutos, pero antes, sin querer leyó un ejemplo de ello, un libro llamado El retrato de Dorian Gray, donde el personaje es narcisista y termina suicidándose.

Prusia no sería capaz de eso.

¿Verdad?

Diría: 'Soy demasiado grandioso para matarme. ¿Qué haría el mundo sin mi grandiosa persona?'

Verdad.

…

…

De acuerdo, se estaba preocupando.

Dejó de lado el periódico.

Si el narcisismo es una enfermedad, entonces su prusiano estaba enfermo y debe ayudarlo, no obstante, ser grandioso es normal en él. ¿Cuál era el problema? La verdad, es que si la hay. No le agradaba que siempre este diciendo que es grandioso, presumiéndose ante todos, y ante él… todos los días.

Estaba decido, llevaría a Gilbert al sicólogo.

Se puso de pie y yendo directo a la habitación del prusiano. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta haciendo que abriera.

―Prusia, tenemos que hablar.

― ¿Hablar? Juro que fue Francia el que me obligo.

― ¿De qué estas hablando?

―Em… ¿No querías conversar?

―…

―…

―Luego te preguntaré lo que te hizo Francia. Vengo por otra cosa.

―Ya veo. Que alivio… creí que-

―Vamos al sicólogo.

―… ¿Qué? Espera un momento, mis grandiosos oídos no escucharon bien. ―haciéndose el sordo, se limpió los oídos con los dedos.

―Vamos a ir al sicólogo. Estas gravemente enfermo. ―continuó con su semblante serio.

― ¿Yo, enfermo? No me hagas reír. Soy demasiado grandioso para enfermarme, ni siquiera he estado refriado este año.

― ¡Prusia! ―exclamó arto del narcisismo del prusiano―. ¡Tienes una enfermedad, tienes los síntomas!

― ¡Espera un momento señorito! ¡No estoy loco como para ir al sicólogo! ¡El grandioso yo, no esta enfermo!

― ¡Eres un narcisista!... y es una enfermedad… Prusia.

―Exageras.

―No me interesa. Vamos a ir al sicólogo, y si dice que estás normal, no iremos.

―…Y si me encuentra "loco" ―dijo remarcando la ultima frase en tono irónico―, ¿qué harás? Te lo advierto aristócrata, solo la primera consulta. El grandioso yo no se encuentra loco… quizás un poco… pero por ti.

―Arréglate para ir.

Prusia hizo caso. No podría creer que le dijera que estaba enfermo. ¡Por su grandiosa persona! ¡No lo estaba! Se encontraba una persona normal.

¿Narcisismo?

¿Qué demonios era eso?

A lo mejor estaba enfermo por ser tan apuesto. Sí, eso debe ser.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la consulta.

Esperaron a que les tocaran su turno.

El sicólogo llamó al paciente Gilbert, donde la pareja se levantó y accedió a entrar.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar sus nombres y si son parientes, a lo que Prusia no demoró en contestar que son pareja.

Gran impresión se llevó el hombre. Le pidió al paciente que padece de narcisismo que se recostará en un sillón. Hasta que comenzó con las preguntas.

― ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

―Él me mandó, cree que sufro de narices.

―Narcisismo. ―le corrigió Roderich.

―Eso. Lo que dice él ―afirmó Gilbert―. El que está loco es él, no mi grandiosa persona.

Enseguida, el sicólogo levantó la ceja. Estaba completamente seguro que tiene ese síntoma del narcisismo, pero también nota algo amarillo en su cabeza.

― ¿Eso es un pajarito? ―preguntó.

―Sí. Se llama Gilbird. ¿No es lindo? Es tan grandioso como yo.

―Que bien. ¿Qué edad tienes Gilbert?

―Tengo… ―se detuvo. No le iba a decir su verdadera edad, no le creería y lo trataría de loco, muy loco―… veinte años.

―Sabemos que vienes aquí, ya que puedes sufrir de narcisismo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu vida?

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó emocionado, llegando a perder su posición para sentarse―. ¡Ya era hora que alguien supiera de mis grandiosas hazañas! Le contaré con lujo detalle. Espero que no se impresione mucho, aunque prefiero que a si sea. Comenzaré: En el pasado era grandioso; bueno, aun lo sigo siendo. El grandioso yo peleó en grandes batallas. Al señorito presente le arrebaté Silesia, por poco pierdo, ya que Hungría se interpuso. Hablando de Hungría, ella se creía un chico cuando éramos niños… ―Prusia continuó relatando toda su grandiosa vida, desde que nació hasta que la actualidad. Diciendo obscenidades hacia Rusia.

El sicólogo pensó que el tipo estaba mal, demasiado mal. Se hacía llamar Prusia, el gran Reino de Prusia, y hablaba de países, sus relaciones, entre otras cosas.

Prusia hablaba y hablaba sin detenerse. Su grandiosa persona se encontraba feliz, alegre.

Austria solo miraba y escuchaba, esperando que el sicólogo le diera una receta o algo parecido para sanarlo, por lo menos eso esperaba, ya que al finalizar la pequeña terapia sicológica, el sicólogo le pidió que se quedara, dejando ir primero al paciente.

Lo que le comunico no fue muy bueno, incluso llegaba creer que el propio sicólogo estaba mal de la cabeza.

―El joven Gilbert tiene un problema grave… de psicosis.

― ¿Qué? ―se desconcertó el austriaco.

―A perdido todo contacto con la realidad. Se cree una nación que ya no existe, habla sobre sus amigos países, incluyéndole a usted. Sobre todo cuando dijo que invadió Silesia, la cual lo señaló. Le pido que venga una vez más, por el bien de su pareja.

―Pero… ¿Y que hay con el narcisismo?

―Ah, eso. Uhm~. Ese síntoma se da con la psicosis, creyéndose el Reino de Prusia.

―…Arg. Prusia tenía razón con no venir. ―murmuro para asimismo.

― ¿Qué dijo? ―por suerte el hombre no lo oyó.

―Nada.

― ¡Señorito, el grandioso yo no tiene todo el día! ¡Me quiero ir a casa! ―gritó Prusia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Gracias por todo doctor.

―No hay de que. Hasta la próxima.

Si claro. Eso pensaba Austria. No lo traería, nunca más.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, le dijo a su pareja que no deberían venir a gastar dinero en algo como esto. Prusia se lo tomó como tacañería, pero que más da. Se sintió bien al conversar con el sicólogo sobre su grandiosa persona.

Como extra, Austria si le preguntó sobre lo sucedido con Francia.

Al final, Prusia, si sufría de narcisismo.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¿Quedó asqueroso? ¿Una mierda? Di mi grandioso esfuerzo para esto. El sicólogo quedó más loco que Gilbo xD.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo Gilbo sobre Francia? Yo que sé, solo fue un poco de relleno. xD

_Reviews? _

_Hace Feliz._

_..._


End file.
